


Through the tide of time

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Through the tide of time

คงไม่มีใครปฏิเสธว่า มันไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเลย ที่จะยอมรับว่า ...ช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตของคุณ ได้ผ่านพ้นไปแล้ว...

เหมือนหยาดน้ำค้างพร่างพราวที่ติดอยู่บนกลีบดอกไม้สีเพลิง หมือนความอบอุ่นของแสงสีทองยามอรุณ ทุกอย่างเริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลงเพียงแค่เพราะเวลาเปลี่ยนไป ...กลีบดอกไม้สลดลง แม้จะยังคงสีสรรอันเจิดจ้า เมื่อหยาดน้ำค้างถูกแสงแดดที่ร้อนแรงขึ้นยามต้นกำเนิดทะยานขึ้นสูงจากขอบฟากฟ้าแผดเผาจนแห้งเหือด ไม่เหลือแม้แต่รอยจารึก แม้ความเงียบสงบก็จางหายไปเมื่อผู้คนเริ่มลุกจากเตียงนอนอันอบอุ่นและแสนสุข และดำเนินกลไกไปตามวงจรประจำวันของชีวิต

ควันกรุ่นจากถ้วยกาแฟเซรามิกส์ในดีไซน์เก่า ๆ ที่วางอยู่ตรงหน้าเราสองคนคนละใบ ถูกสายลมของยามสายพัดจนจางหายไปหมดแล้ว ปริมาณของเหลวข้นสีเข้มที่บรรจุในถ้วยตรงหน้าของผมก็พลอยลดลงจนแทบไม่เหลือ ต่างจากถ้วยที่อยู่ฟากตรงข้าม ที่ปริมาณของเหลวในนั้นยังคงปริ่มระดับอยู่ที่ขอบถ้วยตามเดิมแม้เมื่อเวลาเปลี่ยนไป

ผมเอนหลังกับเก้าอี้โลหะที่ดัดพนักพิงเป็นลวดลายอ่อนช้อย พลางเหยียดขาทั้งสองไปใต้โต๊ะโลหะกลมนั้นตามสบาย สายตากวาดจากใต้ร่มเงาของร่มกันแดดสีสดใสที่ตั้งอยู่ชิดใกล้ เหม่อมองภาพชีวิตของผู้คนที่เดินผ่านไปมาในตลาดดอกไม้เก่าชานมหานคร ภาพชีวิตที่คงเส้นคงวาเช่นเดียวกับเมื่อร้อยหรือสองร้อยปีที่ผ่านมา จากรุ่นสู่รุ่น ดำเนินไปไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด ในบรรยากาศเดิม...สถานที่เดิม...สิ่งเดียวที่เปลี่ยนไป คือ...คน

น่าแปลกที่แม้ถนนสายนั้นจะจอแจด้วยผู้คนที่เริ่มหนาตาขึ้นทุกที ทว่าเสียงแผ่วแสนแผ่วของผู้ที่นั่งอยู่ฟากตรงข้าม กลับโดดเด่นขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาดจากสรรพสำเนียงรอบตัว จะเป็นเพราะเป็นสำเนียงที่ผมคุ้นเคย หรือเป็นเพราะสำเนียงที่ทรงอำนาจเคร่งขรึมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงนั้นก็ไม่รู้ได้ ที่จับอารมณ์ของผมไว้จนไม่สามารถแสร้งทำเป็นสนใจสิ่งอื่นจนลืมบทสนทนาที่เขากำลังพูดกับใครอีกคนหนึ่ง ที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไกลลิบจนแม้แต่มหาสมุทรก็ยังแคบเกินไปที่จะเปรียบเทียบ...ผ่านทางเครื่องมือสื่อสารสมัยใหม่ ที่เชื่อมโลกใบนี้ไว้ให้อยู่ใกล้เหมือนแค่ลัดนิ้วมือ

"ใช่นิค...ฉันเห็นแล้ว 63 missed call ใน 5 ชั่วโมง...พลังคนหนุ่มนี่น่าทึ่งจริง ๆ " เสียงนั้นยังมีริ้วรอยติดตลกนิด ๆ "ไม่...ฉันไม่ได้โกรธเคืองอะไรเธอ ฉันรับโทรศัพท์ไม่ได้เพราะกำลังมีธุระ...กำลังคุยกับคนอื่นอยู่...ใช่ ผู้ชาย แล้วทำไมละ" ผมอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้เมื่อได้ยินคำพูดนั้น "ฉันไม่อยากเสียมารยาทคุยโทรศัพท์กับคนอื่นระหว่างนัดนานไปกว่านี้แล้ว แค่นี้ก่อนนะนิค...ไม่ ไม่จำเป็นต้องโทรมาหรอก เพราะว่าฉันจะไม่คอยโทรศัพท์ของเธออีกต่อไป Good bye"

ผมเบือนหน้ากลับมาทันทีที่โทรศัพท์มือถือถูกวางลงบนโต๊ะ ดวงตาสีเทาเข้มที่เลื่อนจากเครื่องมือสื่อสารอิเล็กทรอนิกส์เครื่องเล็กนั้นเงยขึ้นสบตาผม สายตาที่มองมาสงบ แต่ประกายอะไรบางอย่างที่ระริกอยู่ภายใน ทำให้ผมอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้

"63 missed call?" ผมทวนคำเป็นเชิงถาม

เขายักไหล่พลางยกถ้วยกาแฟที่เย็นชืดขึ้นจิบด้วยสีหน้าท่าทางราวกับดื่มด่ำกับมันเต็มประดา

"คุณจะเล่นเกมแกล้งเด็กต่อไปถึงเมื่อไหร่หรือ เอียน" ผมถาม "เขาเดือดร้อนมากพอแล้ว และคุณเองก็คอยโทรศัพท์ของเขาอยู่ไม่ใช่หรือ"

เพื่อนต่างวัยของผมวางถ้วยกาแฟที่ว่างเปล่าจากการยกดื่มรวดเดียวลงบนโต๊ะ ใบหน้าของเขามีรอยยิ้มสงบ "ฉันไม่ได้แกล้งเขาหรอกนะพ่อหนุ่ม ถูกต้อง ฉันยอมรับว่าฉันมีความสุขกับจำนวน missed call มากมายมหาศาล แต่อีกหน่อยมันก็จะลดจำนวนลงแล้วก็หมดไปในที่สุด...และฉันน่าจะให้อภัยเขาก่อนวันนั้น แต่ไม่ ไม่หรอก ฉันจะไม่ให้อภัยเขา"

"คุณโกรธเขามากขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ เอียน" ผมถามด้วยความสงสัย มันเป็นเรื่องแปลกเมื่อนึกถึงว่า คนที่มีใบหน้าสงบและดื่มด่ำกับความงดงามรอบตัวอยู่นี้ แบกรับความโกรธแค้นต่อผู้ชายคนหนึ่งถึงขนาดไม่สามารถอภัยให้ได้อีกต่อไปเอาไว้ "คุณไม่รักนิคอีกต่อไปแล้วหรือ?"

"ไม่" คู่สนทนาของผมกระดิกนิ้วเรียกบริกรให้เติมกาแฟลงในถ้วยว่างเปล่าของเราสองคน พลางพยักเพยิดให้ผมลิ้มรสมันอีกครั้ง "ฉันไม่ได้โกรธเขาเหมือนตอนแรกแล้ว และฉันก็ยังรักเด็กคนนั้นมากเสียด้วย"

ผมมองรอยยิ้มจริงใจของเขาด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ

"ผมคิดว่าการให้อภัยกันเป็นสิ่งสำคัญที่สุดของความรัก" ผมตัดสินใจพูดขึ้น ก่อนที่เขาจะหันเหความสนใจไปที่อื่นจนเราต่อบทสนทนาไม่ติด

"ถูกต้อง" เขาตอบยิ้ม ๆ พลางเบือนสายตาไปมองดอกไม้หลากสีที่อยู่ในรถเข็นข้างตัวไปด้วยอย่างชื่นชม ราวกับสิ่งที่เรากำลังพูดถึงไม่มีความสลักสำคัญอะไรทั้งสิ้น นอกจากการพูดคุยกันเพื่อความเบิกบานใจเท่านั้น "และก็มีอย่างอื่นที่ถูกต้องเหมือนกัน เราไม่สามารถเอาสิ่งที่เป็นจริงในคนหมู่มากมาใช้ตัดสินเรื่องของตัวเองได้เสมอไป เท่า ๆ กับที่ไม่มีคำตอบที่ถูกต้องที่สุดในโลกนี้นั่นแหละ"

"คุณหมายความว่า การที่คุณไม่ยอมให้อภัยนิค เป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้องกว่าการที่จะยอมรับคำขอโทษด้วยความเสียใจอย่างสุดซึ้งของเขาหรือ?" ผมถาม "หรือว่าคุณคิดว่าเขาโกหกคุณ?"

"ไม่ใช่หรอก" คู่สนทนาสูงวัยกว่าของผมยิ้มกว้างขึ้น ในขณะที่ตักน้ำตาลโรยลงในกาแฟ "เด็กคนนั้นไม่ได้โกหก เขาเสียใจจริง ๆ และอยากกลับมาเป็นอย่างเดิมกับฉันจริง ๆ แต่ว่า วิกโก้" เขาคนกาแฟช้า ๆ ปล่อยให้กลิ่นหอมกรุ่นของมันซึมซาบเข้าสู่นาสิกสัมผัสชดเชยกับที่พลาดไปเมื่อแก้วที่แล้ว "สักวันความคิดแบบนั้นจะหมดไปเองเมื่อถึงเวลา...แน่นอน ตอนแรกที่รู้ว่านิคไปมีอะไรกับผู้หญิง ฉันโกรธ...แต่ตอนนี้ไม่อีกแล้ว ฉันอายุมาก และผ่านอะไรมามากพอที่จะเข้าใจ...วันนี้ เวลานี้ เขาอาจจะรักฉัน มันอาจจะเป็นความรักที่จริงใจ และสำคัญมากสำหรับเขา แต่จากการกระทำที่...เขาอาจจะเรียกว่าความไม่ตั้งใจก็ตาม...มันออกมาจากส่วนลึกในสำนึกของเขา ส่วนที่ฉันไม่สามารถจะเติมเต็มให้กับเขาได้ มนุษย์ทุกคนมีส่วนที่ต้องการอยู่ด้วยกันทั้งนั้น และการค้นหาจะยุติลงเมื่อเราได้รับส่วนที่เราต้องการแล้ว"

เขายกถ้วยกาแฟขึ้นแตะริมฝีปาก...จิบ...และซึมซาบกับรสของมันอย่างดื่มด่ำกับห้วงเวลานี้ราวนิรันดร์ กิริยาอาการนั้นทำให้ผมแทบอดทนรอไม่ไหวที่จะฟังคำต่อไปที่เขาจะเอ่ยขึ้นมา เขาวางถ้วยกาแฟที่พร่องไปนิดหนึ่งลง ก่อนจะเขี่ยโทรศัพท์มือถือด้วยปลายนิ้ว กิริยาอาการนั้นแสนรัก "ในไม่ช้าจำนวน missed call ก็จะลดลงเรื่อย ๆ แล้วทุกอย่างจะกลับเข้าที่เข้าทางไปสู่สิ่งที่มันควรจะเป็น นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก และฉันไม่เสียใจกับสิ่งที่ตัดสินใจลงไปแล้ว มันไม่ใช่การอุทิศตัวโง่ ๆ อย่างที่เธออาจจะคิดหรอกพ่อหนุ่ม อย่างที่บอกไปแล้ว ไม่มีคำตอบไหนถูกที่สุดหรอก มันขึ้นอยู่กับแต่ละคน"

ผมมองเขาด้วยความรู้สึกที่ไม่สามารถปกปิดไว้ได้ ในใจนึกสะท้อนถึงเรื่องราวของตัวเอง...ผมจะสามารถคิดได้อย่างเอียนไหมเมื่อถึงเวลา เวลา...ซึ่งอันที่จริงมันงวดเข้ามาทุกทีจนแทบจะถึงวินาทีนี้อยู่ในอีกไม่กี่อึดใจ... มันเป็นเรื่องที่โง่ หรือน่านับถือ ผมก็ยังไม่สามารถที่จะพูดได้อย่างเต็มปากว่าความรู้สึกอันไหนรุนแรงกว่ากัน

เพื่อนผู้สูงวัยกว่าของผมอมยิ้มให้กับสีหน้าที่ครุ่นคิดจนลืมทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในโลก แม้แต่แสงแดดที่ร้อนแรงขึ้น มุมองศาของดวงอาทิตย์ที่หลบเลี่ยงแนวฉากของร่มพลาสติกสีสด แสงสีทองฉาบลงบนท่อนแขนของผม ร้อนแรงจนเกือบมอดไหม้ ในขณะที่ผมแทบไม่รู้สึกกับสัมผัสนั้น จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงบริกรขานราคาค่ากาแฟ และเอียนจัดการมันเรียบร้อย

ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างเงอะงะ และอ้าปากจะทักท้วงเรื่องค่ากาแฟที่ตั้งใจมาแต่แรกว่าจะเป็นคนเลี้ยง แต่เอียนตบบ่าผมเบา ๆ พร้อมกับลุกขึ้นยืน "ฉันมีทางที่ฉันคิดว่าถูกต้องแล้ว จากนี้ไปเป็นตาของเธอ อย่าลืมว่า ไม่มีคำตอบใดที่ดีไปกว่าคำตอบที่เธอและคนที่เธอรักจะพอใจเมื่อเรามองย้อนกลับไปดูมันอีกครั้ง"

แผ่นหลังของเอียนในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวสะท้อนกับแสงแดดจัดจ้าเป็นเงา เดินหายลับจากคลองนัยตาของผมไปท่ามกลางประกายสีสดของดอกไม้นานาชนิดที่ส่งกลิ่นอบอวลยิ่งขึ้นในยามสาย...อีกไม่นาน แสงแดดจะร้อนแรงกว่านี้...ผมลุกขึ้นยืนโดยไม่ลืมนิตยสารที่ถือติดมือมาไกลจากอเมริกา... ผมไม่มีโอกาสได้ส่งมันให้เอียนดูอย่างที่คิดจะทำ และไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดถึงมัน ทั้งที่ผมคิดมาตลอดทางเกี่ยวกับบทสนทนาของเรา ที่สุดท้ายก็ไม่ได้ใช้สักประโยค...ผมโง่ไปเองที่คิดว่า ผมจะได้พูดจาปลอบใจเขา เพื่อบรรเทาและเยียวยาความรู้สึกของตัวเอง แต่แท้ที่จริง...เอียนมีคำตอบของเขาเองแล้ว ...ผมสิที่ไม่มี...

ฝีเท้าที่เร่งรีบของเด็กส่งของคนหนึ่งที่ก้าวตัดหน้า ทำให้นิตยสารในมือผมหล่นลง เขาเพียงเหลียวมากล่าวคำขอโทษเป็นสำเนียงภาษาที่ผมไม่เคยคุ้น และผมทำได้เพียงส่งยิ้มตอบเพื่อเป็นสัญลักษณ์ว่าผมไม่ถือโทษ ก่อนจะก้มลงหยิบหนังสือ ภาพใบหน้าอันคุ้นตาของเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่ง...ที่บัดนี้เติบโตขึ้นเป็นชายหนุ่มเต็มตัวแล้ว...ปรากฏแก่สายตาเพียงชั่วแวบ ก่อนที่หน้ากระดาษนั้นจะสะบัดพลิกไปตามแรงลม...ภาพ...ที่แตกต่างออกไปจากที่เคยอยู่ในความทรงจำที่ยังแจ่มชัดของผม

ผมเก็บมันขึ้นมาปัดฝุ่นอย่างทะนุถนอม...บางที ผมอาจจะต้องกลับไปใคร่ครวญถึงคำตอบที่น่าจะถูกต้อง ดีกว่าที่จะปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างค้างคาอยู่ต่อไป เอียนทำให้ผมมองเห็นอะไรบางอย่างที่ผมน่าจะลืมไป...ผมไม่ควรที่จะให้ความสำคัญกับเมื่อวานนี้ หรือรักษาเส้นใยอันเบาบางของวันนี้ จนทำลายวันพรุ่งนี้ทิ้งไป...โดยเฉพาะวันพรุ่งนี้ที่ไม่ใช่พรุ่งนี้ของตัวผมเองเท่านั้น...

ผมออกก้าวเดินไปท่ามกลางความพลุกพล่านของวงเวียนชีวิตผู้คนย่านชานเมืองมหานคร สูดดมกลิ่นดอกไม้ที่อบอวลตลอดสองข้างทางราวกับสวนสวรรค์ที่เลือนหายไปจากความทรงจำเนิ่นนาน พลางคิดหาถ้อยคำที่เหมาะสมสำหรับ "คำตอบ" ที่จะโยงใยไปถึงอนาคตข้างหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกที่สงบและเป็นสุขเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา

...ช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตผม ได้ผ่านพ้นไปแล้ว...


End file.
